In recent years, so-called “aseptic bricks” or packages have become a popular alternative to conventional beverage packaging such as bottles and cans. Such aseptic brick packages typically include juice boxes or pouches in which a foil or paperboard tube or sleeve is filled with a liquid beverage or other bulk material and its ends sealed to form a light-weight, disposable container. Typically, these aseptic bricks or containers are packaged in groups such as four packs, six packs, eight packs, ten packs, etc., in which the bricks are placed side by side in rows of two to four bricks and are shrink wrapped or otherwise banded together for sale. The packaging of aseptic bricks in groups is, however, subject to significant problems, given the generally square or rectangular configuration of the aseptic bricks and the use of paperboard or other similar materials therefor which are compressible, as opposed to more rigid cans and bottles, and which generally are coated with a wax sealing material. As a result, as the aseptic bricks are conveyed to a conventional product packaging systems, they tend to become tightly compacted or compressed together in an end-to-end abutting arrangement. Since their sides or ends are generally flat, there typically are little or no gaps between the aseptic bricks where conventional selectors, such as star wheels and the like, can engage and separate or segregate the products into groups or sets for packaging, as is the case with bottles or cans.
One conventional method of grouping such aseptic bricks for packaging has been to cycle the aseptic bricks forwardly in a line to an end-point, whereupon a pusher will engage and push a series or group of bricks, i.e., three, four or five bricks, onto a packaging line. The line of aseptic bricks is then cycled forwardly again and a next grouping of bricks is engaged and pushed onto the packaging line to form a six, eight or ten pack. Other packaging systems have involved the use of feed screws to engage and create gaps between the aseptic bricks and urge groups or sets of bricks in series into an input position for a packaging machine line. However, the wax coating typically applied to most aseptic brick packages tends to create drag as the aseptic bricks are pushed along by the screw threads, which generally afford only limited, point-to-point contact, and can therefore lead to product misfeeds and jamming of the packaging line. In addition, most conventional aseptic brick packaging systems generally are run at significantly lower speeds than the filler equipment for the aseptic bricks, which consequently must be run at a slower rate so as to reduce the amount of product backflow and prevent jamming of the flow of products into the aseptic brick packaging machines. As a result, there typically must be at least one dedicated brick-packaging machine for each aseptic brick filling system or station.
In addition, the size and waxy surfaces of some types of aseptic bricks can lead to problems with control of the bricks, especially when there is a change in velocity of the movement of the aseptic bricks, such as when a line is stopped and restarted, or as the speed of the bricks is increased so as to try to create gaps or spaces between the bricks to enable engagement by selector devices. This can result in tipping of especially tall bricks, which problem is further compounded by the drag exerted by the waxy surfaces of the bricks and a limited engagement of the bricks by most conventional selector mechanisms.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a method and system for metering and selecting aseptic bricks for segregation of the bricks into product groups for introduction into a product packaging machine that enables the packaging of such aseptic bricks at increased rates and which addresses these and other related problems in the art.